The Miko and The Beast
by AngieXRosyX
Summary: Kagome is given to Naraku because InuYasha goes after Kikyo. Leo is all alone wandering around aimlessly in the feudal era. Kagome becomes angry and kills people until she finds Leo.... what is Leo doing to Kikyo? Rated M for blood and gore.
1. Chapter 1

**Angie: Oh hello!!!!!!!! I dont own Beast Master or InuYasha..... T.T.... **

**Rosy: Hi... We came up with this idea at like... 2:00 in the morning!! **

**Angie: Reviews are LOVE!!!!!!!!!**

**Rosy: If you dont reveiw then NO LOVE!!!!!!!**

Kagome:

I was standing outside if Naraku's castle waiting nervously for them to decide whether I should be killed or kept. How I got here was that InuYasha had Kilala drop me off at least a good half mile from the gates. I knew the plan but I felt as if something was going to go very wrong. I had to make sure that I think bad things about Kikyo. I remembered when InuYasha had went after Kikyo and I followed. I ended up getting to her first and got a front row seat to a major make out scene. After that Kikyo tried to drag InuYasha to hell with her. That still made me angry because InuYasha was still needed up on Earth. Was it even that reason as to why I wanted him to stay? Then the first time was when I had just gotten in a fight with InuYasha and tried to go home. Keyword there is tried. I ended up at the bottom of the well still in the feudal era only to overhear Miroku, Shippo, and InuYasha talking about which one he wants. It made me angry and sad that he said "Can't I have them both?". Does he want Kikyo that badly to choose her over me more than once? Am I less important then graveyard soil and ashes?

I was knocked out of my reverie when Kagura came out holding the infant. I was still a little jealous that InuYasha would choose her over me as I was handed the baby. I felt him grasp that darkness that had settled into my heart and I was overcame with the thoughts of what I was even doing here.

The Infant:

I could sense the envy in her heart. It was even in her aura. It was as if she was so wrapped up in her thoughts obviously about Kikyo, that damned woman who roams this Earth, and didn't think of the consequences of how well I can control her now. Instantly, I grasped a hold on the envy and noticed something in her mind. The thoughts running through her head were that of why she was here. My eyes widened as I quickly erased the whole thing entirely from her mind and replaced it with something new. Her mind became blank and then suddenly her heart gained more hatred. The darkness was growing to its full extent but as soon as her heart was full it started to flow into her core. Her entire being was filled with hatred and sadness.

Normal:

Kagome held the baby tighter as if ready to rip it apart. She grew more angry with what had happened. InuYasha went after Kikyo again. That's why she's here. She had finally grown tired of waiting for him. Not only that, but they had betrayed her. Her friends. Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kilala, InuYasha... They had all given her to Naraku. Kagome was so heart broken that she just wanted to... wanted to... kill something. She looked down at the Infant in her arms and caressed him lovingly. The Infant looked at her weirdly. As if she had gone insane. Kagome smiled gently at the Infant.

The Infant had no idea what Kagome was doing but it oddly felt nice. Then he came to realization that Kagome was mothering him. She was holding him closely and securely like he was an actual baby. The Infant found it weird at how nice this felt. _Where is Naraku?_ came Kagome's thought, rumbling through the child's head. _If I tell you... will you kill him?_ the baby replied. _Yes I suppose I will..._ Kagome answered. _Don't put me down... I wish to be held like this..._ The Infant had no idea why he was so fond of the way she was treating him. Kagome answered his request with an _I will take care of you when I kill Naraku._ The Infant smiled. _May I have a name?_ The Infant asked mentally. _Of course... as soon as I think of one_ Kagome gently rocked the baby in her arms. _Back room... in the dining hall._ Kagome gave the infant back to Kagura, who was watching with curiosity.

Kagome made her way to the back room where she sensed Naraku.

"Well, Hello Kagome."

"Hello, Naraku." Kagome smiled innocently. Naraku was taken aback at just seeing the fake smile. But he didn't know it was fake. She asked him if she could join him.

-:- 3 years later -:-

Kagome and Naraku had found all the shards and placed them together again. Naraku held the jewel lovingly... but not as lovingly as Kagome held the Infant. She loved the Infant and he had grown to think of her as a mother. He called her Mommy even. Just not around Naraku. Kagome set the Infant down. She had learned some things that even InuYasha wouldn't be able to recognize. Naraku had sent her away for a while so she could train to be the priestess she was. But she is no priestess. She came back as something way more powerful then anything. She came back as a Miko.

Kagome readied herself in behind Naraku and made a light blue bow and arrow without him noticing. She shot it and it hit him in the back of the head. He exploded into mounds of flesh and blood. Kagome was soaked in it. Haku laughed as he too was soaked in his creator's blood. Somewhere in InuYasha's Forest, Kagura gasped and held her chest where her heart is while talking to InuYasha about how much Kagome changed. InuYasha caught her as she fell, miasma was leaking out of her mouth, nose, eyes and ears. One thought ran through his head as he watched Kagura die was "Does this mean Naraku is dead?".

"She's changed? But... we gave her a mission... did she forget?" InuYasha said to himself as he ran back toward the village that the others were at with the incarnation of Naraku in his arms.

-:-  
Kagome was smiling down at Haku (The Infant) while she was walking to the next village.

* * *

**Angie: Well... how did we do?! **

**Rosy: Review!!!!!!!! Angie tried to KILL HIM!!!!!!!**

**Angie: IM SORRY!!!!!!!!**

**Rosy: shame angie shame  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Angie: YAY! More stories!**

**Rosy: she's happy to have finally come up with an idea for this story**

**Angie: I am!**

**Rosy: we own nothing**

=.="

InuYasha stared in horror at the sight before him. It just couldn't be happening. There was no way this could be happening… Blood was everywhere. Kikiyo's blood. Miroku was running at him, a terrified look of the monk's face. The scent of blood burned his nose, screams echoing in his ears. He wanted to know who did this. A dead Kagura was in his arms, his hazel eyes wide with anguish and terror. Sango was sitting on the ground, comforting Shippo. A feral roar ripped him out of his shocked state. It sounded inhuman and human at the same time. The hanyo dropped the corpse in his arms and ran at full tilt toward the sound. He reached it in less than ten seconds. The murderer sat over Kikiyo's body, his hands covered in her blood. He had an arrow stuck in his shoulder, his dark hair covering his pale face. Kikiyo must have tried to kill him and crawl away, explaining why there was blood everywhere. Near the two, the houses and roads were covered in blood. Why was there so much blood? The human who committed this act turned at stared at him. His face had blood drying on it. InuYasha growled and was about to attack when suddenly he stopped. Walking up to Kikiyo's body and the evil human, was Kagome. In her arms was the Infant. He stared in shock as he watched Kagome ignore him and sit in front of the demon in a human body. The boy tensed and growled, but stayed still as Kagome pulled the arrow from his shoulder. She touched the blood soaked face of the cold hearted killer. InuYasha stared in disbelief.

"You came back!" he said. Kagome turned to him finally and glared.

"Not for you. For him." InuYasha couldn't feel more baffled. Kagome came back for Kikiyo's killer? But why?

"But… he killed Kikiyo!" Kagome stood, helping the killer up while holding the Infant in one arm.

"Oh well. Actually I think that's a good thing."

"W-what?" This was confusing the hanyo. Kagome turned back towards the now shaking killer. Kagome pulled him away from the corpse.

"Why?" Kagome looks back, her face stoic.

"Because you all betrayed me," she said, anger flashing through her blue eyes. InuYasha looked confused and upset.

"You betrayed us! How come you never reported anything? We had to have Kagura be our messenger to see if you were dead!" Kagome gave the Infant to the shaking boy. She looked angry.

"I betrayed you? I'm glad Kikiyo's dead! You always ran off to her! Even though I was in trouble! That's why I had Koga stick around!" InuYasha stepped closer to the Miko, but something sent him flying backwards.

"Don't come near me, mutt." With that, Kagome took Haku back into her arms and grabbed the killer's hand. She pulled him along and disappeared into the fog that hadn't been there before. Souls were floating out of Kikiyo's body. InuYasha sat up and clenched his fists.

=.="

Kagome had been pulling Leo along with her for hours. He looked strangely calm for someone who had just killed another human being. He was still covered in that awful woman's blood and Haku didn't like it as much as Kagome didn't. He hated Kikiyo as much as his new mommy. The Miko sat down with them in a cave and stared at Leo. He was quiet and looked evil.

"What's your name?" Kagome asked, her voice soft.

"Leo…" he said after hesitating. Kagome smiled and introduced herself and Haku. Leo looked up and smiled, his sharp canines protruding from his lips.

"Why did you kill that woman?" she asked, curious.

"She attacked me… I got scared…" He said, looking at his bloody hands. He could vaguely remember what he had done to her after she had shot him with an arrow. He could remember biting into her flesh as easily as a predator could. He remembered scratching at her stomach with his claws and pulling the flesh from her body with his hands and teeth. He could hear her screams as he tried to pull her insides out of her. Kagome watched him and placed Haku into his arms. The infant's big eyes widened as he caught images of what the boy had done to Kikiyo. Flecks of flesh were on his cheeks and Kagome reached up to wipe them away.

"You did me a favor. Now I don't have to go through the trouble of fighting her." Leo smiled and spit out the remaining blood from his mouth. The taste was horrible to him. He examined himself to see how badly his clothes were ruined. His whole outfit was soaked almost completely. He frowned and wondered what he would wear and when he would be able to clean himself off. Kagome smiled and thought that this boy was cute. He reminded her of her cat, Buyo. She didn't know why, but he did. He was like a cat. It was then that she noticed the animals inching closer. She raised her eyebrow and wondered why they were getting so close. This boy was adorable, but she was still curious about him.


End file.
